


First-Born

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Community: 14valentines, Future Fic, Gen, Kidnapping, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, college-aged Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Your father being who he is is the reason you're kidnapped; it's also why the Secret Service will find you and your girlfriend.





	First-Born

You try and stay calm in front of Madi, but to be honest, you’re freaking the fuck out. “The Secret Service is going to find us,” you tell her again and again. It’s getting harder to believe it. The guards, whoever they are, resolutely ignore your babbling.

Madison is pale as a ghost but she is not crying (you’re fighting back tears) or screaming (you’re somewhat hoarse.) The only thing betraying her anxiety is the way she’s fiddling with her necklace.

Four of six kidnappers have vanished into another room. They must be making demands of your father, though no one has come at you with a camera. This is the worst date ever. (It wasn’t even a date, was it? Not yet. Just a day out with the girl who likes radio waves and is really not impressed with who your father is.

God, is your security detail alive?)

–

You’ve no idea how long it’s been when the door bursts inward. You gracelessly push Madison to the ground at the first explosion and she – grabs onto your arm and touches her necklace and a burst of light comes from it, surrounding you both in a bubble. There’s fire and debris flying around but none of it hits you through the… shield.

When the smoke clears, the guards are on the ground, maybe dead. You see American uniforms, not Secret Service but clearly here for you nonetheless. “Didn’t I tell you, Madi?” It’s more of a whisper and it’s all you get out before the Colonel leading the charge shouts: “Madison! Madison Miller!” (What?)

Madison sits up and lets go of her necklace. The light surrounding you both fizzles out. The minute it’s gone a guy that looks nothing at all like a soldier pulls her out of your arms and into a hug.

The Colonel and the marines crowd around them. Aside from a glance to see you’re not a threat they don’t pay you any mind.

(What?)

“I’m okay, Uncle Mer!” Madison says. Only when every little scrape on her has been found does someone think to ask your name. You give it, stunned, embarrassed by how weak your voice sounds. 

“What, the President’s kid?” the Colonel with his arm around Madison’s shoulder looks up. Whoa, intense. The not-soldier guy who is her _uncle_ , oh God, goes, “Huh, didn’t know you were missing.” (What?!) A moment later, he narrows his eyes and if you dared move a muscle you’d take a step back.

“Wait,” he says. “You mean to say she was kidnapped because of _you_?!”

“Must have been,” the Colonel frowns. “Trust operatives, fine, but if they’d targeted her you’d think they’d’ve used a better jammer.”

The tirade Mr. Miller(?) lets loose almost – almost - makes you wish the goons had killed you.

 

.


End file.
